


Dual Melancholies

by kalypso_of_ogygia



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Internship, Modern, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypso_of_ogygia/pseuds/kalypso_of_ogygia
Summary: Gilbert gets the internship! But he can't help but wonder what a certain redhead feels about it...(In which Gilbert lowkey likes Anne and is kind of wishing she likes him enough to be happy for him)





	Dual Melancholies

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of posting for archive purposes but this is my take on what Gilbert was thinking during the whole internship debacle. I wrote this a while back and I found it again so here ya go and I hope you enjoy! :)

 

Gilbert didn’t know exactly what to feel. It’s been happening a lot recently ever since… yeah. But that didn’t stop him from feeling unsteady. It just didn’t seem real but there was undeniable proof in the screen in front of him. He already tweeted _“Just got some great news.”_ But despite the constant inquiries popping up, something was making him hesitate from sharing the good news with everyone.

 _The Dailies_ just told him that he got the internship.

He’d worked hard for it, stayed up nights thinking about it. And though he wasn’t going to pursue a career in the journalism business, the experience was still priceless. He _should_ be glad. No, he is, he’s glad. He’s happy; why wouldn’t he be when _The Dailies_ chose him – _him!_ – to be an intern among hundreds of other people. They chose _him_ , and that’s basically all the reassurance he needed to feel like he was going somewhere, that he could do something with his life.

So why wasn’t he psyched about it?

 _Knock, knock!_ His mother peeked out from his door, nervous and fidgety. “Gilbert, honey, I know you said that you were going to tell us, but you’ve been here for _hours_ and I just got so –”

“I got the internship, Mom.” Saying it aloud makes it sound like something to be proud of, and the smile he should’ve had was on his face, wide and infectious. “I got the internship, Mom!”

Her face broke out into one of the proudest grins he’s ever seen her wear and he felt better about it. This was good, this was good. He made his mother proud. This was good.

“You should tell you friends this exciting news, Gilbert!” she said, grinning in the way that reminded him of her wedding picture – impossibly happy. Closing the door behind her, she yelled, “Honey! Gil got the internship! He got the internship!”

That was basically one of the proudest moments in his life. Without another thought, he sat down in front of his computer and typed, _You guessed it, I got the internship! In Regina, starting in May._ And it felt good. For about three seconds.

The response was instantaneous. Tons of people congratulated him and that was nice to see. But there was this one person’s reply that he was waiting for. He was wondering about what she’d say, what she’d say to him, about what she’d think about everything. And Gilbert knew that despite having the opportunity, he wouldn’t feel as if he won something if she thought otherwise.

He waited. For what seemed like hours even though it wasn’t. She didn’t follow him on Twitter, yeah, but she would tweet back at something he said from time to time. Follow him or not, she kept up with him for some reason, and he was hoping it was the reason he wanted it to be. And to think that they had some sort of progress lately… Just one, simple “I’m happy for Gilbert” or something would make him feel better. Something. C’mon, Anne, say _something_!

After an hour, she finally did. She tweeted out a picture on her Instagram account with the caption, _Beautiful snow for a melancholy day_.

Now, this could mean _anything_. Maybe she was sad about something at home, or something she saw on Tumblr or whatever. But Gilbert didn’t try to fool himself, especially when he read her reply when someone asked her why it was melancholy.

 _It’s okay really, I’m just a bit let down about something_.

And that was it. Those little happy feelings he got floated away when he saw the proof of her dejection. Anne was usually good when it came to a loss; but a loss to him? She never took it well. He never really understood why she didn’t like him so much. Sure, he called her “carrots” as a tease when they first met. But he’s apologized and done whatever he could so that they’d be friends, so that she’d like him at least a little bit. He liked her a lot, and knowing she didn’t was a fact that was hard to bear. Why did it have to be that a lot of the things that made him happy had the opposite effect on Anne? If it wasn’t like this, it would’ve been better. So much better. Was there ever going to be a point where both of them could be happy?

He was an idiot, but that’s what people in love are: complete and utter idiots.

“Hey, Dad! Could we watch _The Princess Bride_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on ogygianmentality@tumblr.com


End file.
